Geek
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "I'm sorry, I'm your…your…the center of a nucleus?" Annie has realized one important thing today: Auggie can be a real geek sometimes.


**a/n: Hello again, everyone! I cracked open my moleskin to find some story ideas. I have a habit of opening to a random page and then writing about whatever's on the page. This one was…um…interesting. Let's just say I came up with this idea in my chemistry class last year haha. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Covert Affairs does not belong to me. If it did, I would be super famous and rich and my fanfics would become real episodes on the show! And, of course, Auggie would be MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Geek<strong>

"It's official," Annie sighs dramatically, dropping her coat on the coffee table as she lands next to Auggie on his couch, "His poetry is _seriously_ pissing me off."

Auggie cocks an eyebrow, frowning in her direction.

"Who's poetry?"

"Jai's of course."

"Oh? He's writing you poetry now?" he asks teasingly, a grin spreading on his face. Annie scowls, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, what else do you expect from him?" She kicks off her heels next to her jacket, "It's annoying and clearly inappropriate…but I have to admit it's not half bad."

Auggie's grin slips a little.

"So now you're swooning like a school girl?"

"No, of course not. I don't want poetry from _Jai_. However, a girl can still appreciate the romantic gesture," she points out, chuckling slightly, "And I am not a school girl."

"It's a figure of speech, Annie," He rolls his sightless eyes.

"But not a very romantic one," she teases, laughing, "His poetry is like something out of a romance novel."

Auggie sighs dramatically.

"I thought you said it pisses you off?"

"It does," she pauses for a moment, "…but I have to admit that it's nice to receive romantic gestures once and a while."

"Oh, right."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Auggie."

"Nothing, Annie. Just zoning out," He mumbles, turning his head in the general direction of his windows.

She pouts, her hair falling into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, have I upset you?"

"No, no, of course not," He turns back to face her, "It's not that at all."

"Then…?" She brushs her hair out of her eyes. "Then what is it?"

Auggie turns red, gaping a little.

"Well, it's just… Despite your lack of feelings towards Jai, you seem to think so much more highly of his romanticism than, uh, well…."

Annie tilts her head, folding her hands in front of her.

"Think more highly… oh. Auggie! I don't think more highly of Jai than you. You know that's not the case."

Auggie blushes even more.

"Oh."

Annie smiles like a minx, "He's just better with words than you are. That's all." She adds a wink, despite the fact that he can't see it of course.

"Hey!" he protests, "I'm just as good with words."

"Oh, Auggie…"

"I'll prove it," he says indignantly. Annie quirks and eyebrow as he stands up in front of her, running a nervous hand through his hair, "I can—I'm just as well spoken. I can be romantic, too."

"Alright," she says softly, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're my karyon," he whispers, cheeks flushing once again. Annie just blinks.

"Wait, I'm your _what_?"

Auggie shakes his head and smiles, nearly laughing at himself. Of course Annie wouldn't know what a karyon is. He nearly dies of embarrassment. Perhaps a hole could open in the floor and swallow him up before he makes an even bigger fool of himself.

"Um, a k-karyon is the center of a n-nucleus," his voice betrays him and stutters a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I'm your…your… the center of a nucleus?"

Auggie gives her a stiff nod.

"Yes," He turns his head to hide the rosy color of his cheeks, "The center of the very building blocks of everything. The start of everything. Essentially? The entire world." He takes a shaky breath and faces her again, "The center of my entire world. You're my karyon."

Annie's hands fall limply to her sides, eyes welling up with tears.

"Auggie," she whispers. She opens her mouth to speak again but can't find the words. Instead, she launches herself off the couch, falling into the man's arms.

"Oh, Auggie that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. The single most sweetest, adorable, lovely thing-"

Auggie smiles brightly as Annie tucks herself up under his chin.

"Sweeter than Jai's poetry?" The girl laughs, batting at her tears.

"Of course. And I looked up some of the lines from his poetry…turns out, he totally copied it all from some creepy love sight on the internet."

A booming laugh erupted from deep in Auggie's chest, "That's _so_ like Jai."

Anne smiles, "I guess not everyone can be as romantic as you, Auggie."

* * *

><p><strong>an: hope you all liked it! How about writing a quick review and telling me what you thought about it? Thanks! :)**


End file.
